The Midnight Vampire Saga
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: What happens when 21 year old Lionel, who’s been cursed with a terrible curse, comes face to face with Alucard, the most feared vampire in existence?


The Midnight Vampire Saga.

Chapter One:

The Pureblood And The King. Part 1.

Lionel snuck around behind the trees on the outskirts of the castle and the village. He tried to be as quiet as he could.

He'd dealt with vampire hunters before, and his dad was no different. But this time he wasn't being hunted, he was doing the hunting. His dad was the target, playing the role of the vampire.

The spot on his collarbone, closest to his neck where a certain symbol was, burned suddenly. He couldn't understand what it was other than a vampire hunter symbol.

As for how he got it, he didn't know.

He silently raised his stake. Then, he heard a sound. He turns around...but it was too late.

"Lionel, you have to be more alert. You're still too distracted. If you want to be a good vampire hunter, and be more welcomed into the Kain clan, you have to be more focused on your hunting skills. More diligent. If that had been a real vampire instead of me you would've been dead. If you can't pass step 1 of this training with a stake, there is no way you can go on to the other training steps with the other vampire hunter weapons."

"But dad, give me one more chance. I want to learn how to use that cool crossbow with the holy water."

Tuomas Kain sighed. "Alright. I'll give you two more chances. But that weapon is strictly for expert vampire hunters. Not for beginners or intermediates. It's highly dangerous. Stick to stakes, holy guns, holy water, and other vampire hunting tools and weapons."

"Alright. But the hat seemed to get in the way."

"Do not take the hat off during training. It is part of the symbol of a vampire hunter. Work around the hat. Let's take a break for right now."

Lionel sighed and slumped down on the edge of the stone fountain.

"Training to be a vampire hunter is much harder than I thought. I'm never going to get it. I keep messing up."

"If you keep being afraid of crosses and crucifixes every time you hold one, you're definitely not going to become a hunter. That's one of the tools a hunter has to use. Did you think becoming a vampire hunter was easy and pretty? It's not. Often times it gets pretty messy."

"I know. Hey dad, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. What's this vampire hunter symbol on my collarbone? Who was my mother? And more importantly, what is this collar around my neck and why can't I take the charm off? It's something that's been weighing heavily on my mind for about a year. The symbol often burns."

Tuomas Kain sighed. Teaching this young one how to be a vampire hunter was going to be much harder than he thought.

Especially if the kid was afraid of crosses and crucifixes every time he held one or picked one up. He didn't burst into flames as was said if a demon touches a cross, but he was afraid of them. And that could be quite a hindrance.

"I'm being generous with two more chances. But that's all you get son. You had better get it right. I can't tell you about the collar, but the vampire hunter symbol is a birthmark. I've never spoken about your mother for a long time. She was very beautiful. But she was also a Pureblood vampire. You have inherited both our bloodlines. But hers is more dominant than mine. She also used to be a talented painter."

Lionel gasped. So that's where he got his painting talent. From his mom. He must have inherited his tolerance and immunity to some of the things vampire hunters use from his father.

But he didn't understand the immunity to the cross and crucifix. That must have been inherited from his father as well.

But if he wanted to advance to the next step to become a full fledged vampire hunter, he had to get over his fear of crosses and crucifixes. He was never going to be a hunter if he was afraid of a simple cross.

He stood. "Let's do this."

Tuomas raised an eyebrow.

"Someone got charged up. Ok, one more time. Be more focused this time. Don't let yourself get distracted."

Lionel nodded. Two hours passed, and Lionel sprang to the side, reacting just in time, driving the stake into the soft padded foam covering Tuomas' chest.

The buzzer sounded.

Tuomas stood and took the stake out of the foam. He smiled.

"Step one completed. You're getting faster, and your react time is much quicker. Now, onto step two...facing an actual vampire and backing it up with a crucifix."

Lionel sighed heavily. This was the time. The time to prove that he wasn't scared of crosses or crucifixes.

Tuomas gave his son a marble crucifix.

"Don't fear the cross. That cave over there, that's where an actual vampire lives. You can do it. Just back it up to the wall. That's all you have to do. Don't be afraid."

His father was right. He musn't be afraid of crosses.

Lionel walked into the cave and saw the vampire. He wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. It was...a vampire like him! A bit more muscular.

Long-ish black messed up hair, a white shirt, a black suit, black pants, a red tie, white gloves, a long red cloak, a silver cross necklace, the Pentagram symbol on his glove, yellow reflective shades, and a hideously creepy look.

Lionel's eyes widened. His hand was shaking as it he took out the crucifix. Who was this vampire, and why was he so scared?

This was not like any normal vampire. This guy looked more like a demon. The two stared at each other.

-Lionel finally came face to face with the true king of vampires. What will happen? And will the Midnight vampire show up? Stay tuned for Part 2.-


End file.
